Protective
by FluffyForests
Summary: Astra is protective over Alex at a bar one night. And then accidentally claims her as a future mate?
1. Catcall

Astra snarled at the man, who had been half a foot taller, and built sturdy.

"What did you just do?!" She demanded. Astra just wanted to go to a bar and enjoy herself. It just happened to be Alex was here too and this man catcalled Alex. _Her_ Alex.

"I- um-" he stuttered under the glare of the general, but then regained his confidence. "I just catcalled her. She's _hot._ " It was clear he was drunk, but Astra snarled again, preparing herself to lunge at him.

"Astra, stand down," the sound of Alex's voice flooded her ears, but did not stop her as she started to lunge forward only to be halted by arms around her waist. "Astra..."

"But he surely had offended you," Astra looked conflicted, struggling between two options. The first was to not attack the drunken man and tell Alex about her feelings for her. The second was to take her anger of watching Max Lord parade Alex around like a _toy._

Astra's blood boiled at the thought of what Max Lord does, and everything was forgotten as she threw herself at the man. She threw the first punch and got in a few other good hits before the man realised what was going on and faught back. The aliens instincts were quick and agile, fighting in superspeed for a full minute before they slowed and Alex tried to intervine. The man only carelessly punched Alex in the chest, then again in the stomach.

When the former blood shedding warrior saw her Alex fall, she roared and as the man lifted his arm to hit Alex, she burned the man with her heat vision. He crumpled down under the intense heat, a heat more intense then was normally dished out, and only stopped when arms connected around her and heavy breathing was in her ear.

"Astra, please," Alex's voice was low and pained, and calmed yet worried the kryptonian enough to very much lessen the heat vision. "Please, Ash." Astra let the heat die out quickly, turning to Alex in fear she hurt her, only to see the girl a bit bloody. Astra pulled the fragile human in her arms quickly, and Alex noted the movements and hug were done with incredible gentleness. Astra then tried to pull her even closer, a snarl errupting from her throat protectively. Her eyes burned in warning as she spoke.

"If _anyone_ is to disrespect _my_ Alex Danvers, you will _personally_ recieve a visit from me," she turned her head slightly to adress all the patrons I the bar as she talked, stance taking on a general form yet still hunched enough to be protective. "And you will be far worse than this man."

With that, Astra scooped Alex up bridal style and flew her home in a flash. Astra didn't bother to explain herself, leaving a confused Alex to watch her turn and start to leave.

"Astra!" Alex practically yelled. Astra flinched, slowly turned herself towards the human. She knew all too well what she did, thought she didn't do it on purpose. "What happened back there?"

"Someone challenged you," she was calm, stood tall with her head held high. She even stared Alex in the eyes as she said it. Just like a soldier. "I stepped in and prevented the war call." Alex wiped her face with her hand and then ran a hand through her hair.

"Astra, that was called a cat call. Its basically when a man thinks you are.." she thought of her words carefully, still knowing Astra didnt fully understand some terms on earth "Desirable and/or attractive."

"Oh," Astra felt a strange feeling. The need to deterr Alex away from any other suitor. Is this what Kara calls 'jealousy'? Her expression changed slightly, just for a moment, but of course Alex caught it.

"I guess you don't approve of the use?" She chuckled.

"Alex, I have something to confe-"

 _SLAM!_

"Alleeexxxxxx..." Maxwell Lord cooed, and Alex physically cringed away from the sound.

XXxxxxxxxxxxXX

Surprise two parter! Also, Alex is human. She makes mistakes and craves any kind of love, like you do. Remember that for the next chapter.


	2. Maxwell Lord

"Shit," Alex says and shakes her head. Astra can see a hint of fear, then horror as a drunk Max steps through her doorway. Astra tilts her head slightly before straightening her posture and glaring at him. "Hey, honey."

"Max! Wh-what are you doing?" Thought Alex tries, pain and shakiness laces her voice is hints. Max laughs and leans close, sloppily pressing his lips to hers. She makes a face of disgust and pulls away. Max moves his arm upwards, stopping quarter way and wrapping it around her waist when he finally catches sight of Astra.

"Whaddya want?" He grumbles.

"I-I'll go," Astra says, eyes gleaming just a bit less. Alex makes a move to stop her, but Maxwell's fingers dig into a bruise on her hip, one made just the day before. Astra questions it for a second, but flies off the balcony, only to feel a strange feeling of guilt and turn back to hover in front of the building and x-ray vision Alex's apartment.

"-decided to bring your friend? Do you _know_ how much trouble you could cause? How if you send me away, I will only come back?" Max is standing with a bottle of alcohol, which is already just half full. Alex actually looked frightened, and weirdly on all fours as she grabbed at her stomach in pain.

"What did he do to my Brave One?" She wandered aloud. Then she saw it.

"M-Max I I could explain!" She sounded afraid, frightened. She tried to cower away from him but was yanked forward and hit in the face hard.

"Do _not_ disobey me!" He screamed with a kick to the stomach. Alex fell, taking it all and tried to get up. "No one will love you!" He raised his hand again, but never layed it again on Alex that night. Astra growled in her throat, the strange force she had summoned at the bar pumping through her veins a hundred time stronger now. She flew at lightening quick speed into the room and grabbed Maxwell Lord by his collar. He was lifted of the ground by almost a full foot.

" _Do not touch my mate._ " The kryptonians voice was cold and icy, yet boiling with anger. Alex scrambled onto her back to half prop herself up. Her nicely cut auburn hair was now astray. Her face held fright, yet a bit of confusion at the words.

"Your ' _mate'_?" Max laughed at the word. "She's my girlfriend, now let me go, alien." Astra snarled and switched the hand from his collar to his throat. He started to become frightened as Astra slightly put pressure on his neck to choke him even more as he was still held up.

"She is _mine._ " Even though he was being threatened with his life, he silently chuckled, which looked painful. Then the hand squeezed tighter, hurting his lungs further and he began scratching at her hands. "Mine." She repeated and her eyes glowed.

Astra didn't hear Alex scramble to her feet, putting her arms around Astra's waist. She didn't stop until Alex buried her face in her shoulder blades, surprised at the action enough to almost drop the man, moving back to his collar and glaring at him. Her eyes stopped glowing as soon as she felt it, the touch and action calming her very quickly.

"Don't touch _my_ Alexandra Danvers ever again," Astra snarled, pushing the man back slightly as she let go. He scrambled away, even leaving the bottle of alcohol as he did so.

"So I'm your Alex now?" Alex questioned, burying further into the warmth. She was happy. Alex had actually been crushing on Astra, but being too afraid of leaving Maxwell. Then something wracked her brain hard and made her question Astra. "What did you do at the bar? That wasn't normal Kryptonian behavior.."


End file.
